Fantendo - Test After Test/Chapter 1 - Waking Up
A blue bear-like creature wakes up in a hard cold floor, he starts staring at the rock ceiling with a blurry vision, trying to remember how he ended up but his memories are all a mess, he just remembers one thing: He had never seen this room in this entire life, as his vision slowly becomes better, he suddenly hears a female voice. “So you finally woke up, eh?” said a slightly raspy female voice, after she ends her sentence the blue bear notices a weird scraping sound coming from the same direction as the voice. “Grrruuuhhh?” comes out of the blue bear’s mouth, he looks for words but his confusion only allows him to let out a groan. “Hey, to your left” says the same female voice. The blue bear slowly tilts his head left and is surprised by a human skull staring directly at him, the startled blue bear suddenly lets out a high-pitched scream and quickly turns right in panic, finding the bone of a hand detached from the rest of the body and laying on his elbow. The panicked blue bear’s panic allows him to shoot the upper part of his body upwards, hitting his head into another skull, this time hanging from a thread sticked to the ceiling with some sort of green mushy-looking chemical, after staring at the spot where the thread is sticked to the ceiling for a few seconds, the bear looks in front of him as he realizes that the impact of him hitting his head with the skull sent it swinging backwards and now it’s coming back at him, hitting him and knocking him back to the floor. “Hahahahaha! You actually fell for it!” says the female voice as the blue bear flips his body around and looks back, still laying on the ground, only to find out the source of the voice, a pale purple-haired woman in a medical attire sitting in the ground, suddenly the blue bear remembers. His name was Unten, a creature from a different planet that had ended up in Earth after a not-so-great series of events which led to the destruction of his planet. The woman is Leah Needlenam, a strange woman he didn’t know all that well, as he had met her recently, for some reason he always felt uneasy around her, and no matter how many times she would reassure him that she’s a real experienced medic, he never quite believed her. “Uhmmm….hi?” says Unten, he’s scrambling for what to say, he has a million questions in his head and doesn’t know which one to ask first, as he tries to organize his thoughts he notices the source of the scraping noise. Leah has been using a scalpel to sharpen a ton of bones and then dropping them on the ground below her, creating a pile of sharpened bones, the thought of a person doing that to the remnants of a dead person sickens Unten. “Uhh….Hi? I mean, we’re both in a room we don’t recognize and that’s the first thing you say?” answers Leah as she continues to sharpen a bone she’s holding. Unten only rolls his eyes as he slowly lifts himself off of the ground and puts himself in a sitting position like Leah before asking, “Why are you….sharpening those bones?”, and awaiting a response. “Primitive humans used to sharpen animal bones and then take as many as they could hold with their bare hands when they went hunting, they would throw the sharpened animal bones at other animals hoping to stab them, this is the same but with human bones which honestly are much more easier to sharpen…” says Leah as she calmly keeps sharpening the bones, she then looks up at Unten again and holds up an unsharpened bone before asking, “Wanna sharpen some too?”. “Umm….no thanks…” says Unten before slowly standing up and taking a few steps before falling on his face, prompting Leah to laugh at him until Unten glares at her, after which he opens his mouth to ask a question but is interrupted by Leah. “Before you ask, whoever put us here left me with my scalpel, medical scissors, syringes and basically everything I had before I lost my memory and ended up here, except for a few lethal drugs which seem to be missing…” says Leah, not even looking at Unten, just focused on sharpening the current bone she’s holding before dropping it to the pile and putting the scalpel away. “Why are you making primitive weapons?” says Unten as he stands up once again and this time doesn’t fail horribly and trip. “Dude, we’re both trapped in a room with no memories of how we’ve got here, the most probable option is that we’ve been kidnapped” says Leah as she picks up the sharpened bones and inserts them in a few open pockets in her coat where her lethal drug syringes were supposed to be. “Huh….” says Unten as Leah stands up. Suddenly, a mechanical sound is heard as a part of the roof opens up like a trapdoor and a screen sticked to a metal pole slowly descends, the screen suddenly starts up to show static and then reveals a girl with gray hair and what looks like gray skin, though not much of it can be seen as her face is covered by a mask with exaggerated “anime-like” features. “Who the fuck are you!?” blurts out Leah while pointing at the screen. “Now, now I bet you’re all like “Who are you!?” but keep in mind that this is a pre-recorded video so y’know, I can’t hear you!” says the masked woman in a cheerful bubbly young voice. Unten and Leah stare at each other and then stare back at the screen as they start noticing a female muffled voice in the background and sounds of struggling, however the sounds are drowned out when the masked woman speaks again. “If you’re watching this, then it means you’ve both woken up, yay! Now we have more friends to play with!” says the masked woman while hopping up and down. “More….friends?” asks Unten to no-one in particular, knowing that the woman can’t hear him. “....We?” Leah does the same. “Now we have the last 6 of our friends! We can start our game!!” says the excited masked woman before suddenly stopping all movement and saying “But first I need to know that you will cooperate and follow my instructions” in a cold voice. “Pffft, yeah right, like we’re gonna just follow the instructions of some stranger who probably kidnapped us” says Leah. “Oh that isn’t very nice Leah, I just wanna play with you guys” says the masked woman, still in a cold voice. “W-Wait what? I thought this was pre-recorded video?” “So as you could guess, i’m monitoring your every move with hidden cameras, even if you do manage to find them, don’t bother breaking them, they’re made out of the strongest alloys on the face of the Earth!” says the masked woman back in her cheerful voice before returning to her cold voice and saying “And if you don’t follow the rules of my game, i’ll be very mad…” “I’m...still very confused” says Unten as he scratches his head. “And honestly I wouldn’t hurt you guys, after all, you are my best friends in the entiiireeee world!” says the masked woman, “However, there are some people who I wouldn’t mind hurting if you were to make me…...mad” finishes the masked woman before giggling. The masked woman moves to the left, revealing the source of the female muffled voice: a blue haired nurse strapped to a wall with tape over her mouth, it takes a moment for it to sink in but suddenly Leah realizes: It was X-Ray. Leah suddenly starts to breath heavily and messes up her hair with both hands in a state of panic, a state she’s rarely seen in as far as Unten can remember. “Now if you were to make me mad…” says the masked woman in her cold voice before twisting her hand around and spawning a knife out of seemingly nowhere, “I might have no problem hurting your friend” The masked woman turns around and throws the knife with great force, in the brief second that the knife is in the air Leah lets out a really loud “NO!!” which makes Unten stumble a bit, as he was right next to her, however the knife only ends up hitting the wall and sticking to it, only millimeters away from the crying X-Ray’s neck. “But if you follow my rules and instructions, we can have a fun time and your friend gets out without any pain or physical damage! Now we cannot promise that they won’t suffer horrible psychological damage but hey it’s better than being dead, right?” says the masked woman in her bubbly cheerful voice once again. Unten hears Leah silently mumbling to herself “Fuckfuckfuckfuck” in a clear state of shock, just like the state Unten is in, but he's also quite confused, who is this woman? How did she kidnap X-Ray? Where were they? From where did she get that knife? “Now, right about now, a door should open somewhere within the walls of your room right after this video ends, hidden doors, yay! I want you to go through that door and once you’re there we’ll start the game, kay? Kay. Byebye!” says the masked woman before ending the video with a disturbed and crying X-Ray still trapped to the wall. “Let’s go, Unten” says Leah in an emotionless voice before walking to the center of the room and waiting for a bit before a part of one of the walls sinks right into the floor, revealing a metallic-looking hallway with lights sticked to the sides. “Um….do you….want to talk about….y’know...the video or...?” asks Unten, not knowing what to say, Leah wasn’t his best friend by any means but he still felt like he had to comfort her in some way after that video. “Unten, when I say “let’s go”, I mean let’s go” says Leah once again in an emotionless voice while staring at the ceiling right in front of the newly-opened hallway. “Uh...I...okay…” says Unten before walking over to Leah, who enters the hallway first as Unten follows. As they walk through the hallway Leah and Unten stay completely silent until they reach the other end and find a big dark room with a silhouette in the middle, as the lights turn on Unten and Leah get a clear view of who the figure is. “Who the hell are you!?” blurts out Leah while looking at the figure in the center of the now lit room. The figure chuckles and Unten’s eyes suddenly light up as he remembers who he is. “I-I-I…..I know who he is” says a shocked Unten. “Who?” asks Leah. “He’s…*gulp*...D-Doomulus Grime...he kinda caused the destruction of my planet...kinda” says the shocked Unten. Doomulus starts laughing even more and slaps his knees as he opens his mouth and begins to speak. “Hahaha…..So you didn’t forget about me! Great!” says Doomulus Grime before a part of the ceiling opens up like a trapdoor and a monitor quickly descends, hitting him in the head. Unten is confused and shocked beyond belief, didn’t Doomulus die? Well whatever the case, he’s here now, should he do something about it? He keeps staring at the figure, unsure of what to do, he looks, sounds, and acts just like Doomulus, there’s no way he can’t be him. He looks rusty and a bit broken, he must’ve taken one big beating, however whether he received it in Zeon or on Earth is unknown. Suddenly the screen turns on to reveal static and then changes to the same scene as before, though this time there’s a mime instead of a gray-skinned masked woman and there’s no crying X-Ray, everyone in the room looks at each other confusedly and look back at the screen as the mime starts seemingly drawing letters in the middle of the air, however after “drawing” them all, in the middle of the ground letters that look like the ones the mime was “drawing” start appearing in the ground below them while glowing orange. “Oookay….what is going on?” says a confused Leah as she reads the letters which slowly start appearing. “It says….W-A-T-C-H-W-H-E-R-E-Y-O….Shit, these letters are slow as hell” says Doomulus as he squints his eyes trying to read the glowing letters. “Watch where you….land?” says Unten as he reads what looks like all of the letters. “And what does that mean?” asks Leah, still looking at the ground. Shortly after, the words flashes and disappear as the entire floor opens up like a trapdoor, making all 3 people fall into what seems like an endless abyss, however, as they fall into a much bigger room Unten sees what seems like a bunch of sticks sticking out of one of the walls, so he grabs Leah’s hand and grabs the stick, preventing them from falling any deeper. “What about that weird robot crocodile guy?” asks Leah, holding Unten’s hand as to not fall while looking at the abyss. “I think we’re much better off without Doomulus, he was a pretty bad guy anyway” says Unten while gripping onto the stick and looking above, trying to find a way out of the current situation. “Y’know i’m right here, right?” says Doomulus, who’s holding onto a stick that’s literally right besides the one Unten is holding. “Don’t blame me for trying to insult you, you caused the destruction of Zeon!” says Unten as he glares at Doomulus. “Jeez, aren’t you a grudge-holder” says Doomulus while rolling his orange robotic eyes. Suddenly, giant lights turn on in the giant room and the trio sees in front of them a gigantic glass wall with the words “PINBALL PARTY” in the form of a neon sign, they look below them only to see some flippers moving around and then hear giggling from the masked woman resonate through the room via hidden speakers. “Oh god not HER again!” says Leah while trying to cover one of her ears, as the other hand is still gripping tightly to Unten’s arm. “I think her annoying giggling is the least of our problems….Or at least will be…” says Doomulus while looking above. Unten and Leah look above as well and see a gigantic metal ball about to be dropped down by a giant crane, they scream as the ball is released by the giant crane and starts falling right where they are. Unten decides to let go and Doomulus follows his lead as the ball hits the stick Unten was holding and bounces off into the one Doomulus was holding. “Trust me, I have a plan!” says Unten while falling. “I hope it’s a good one because i’m practically doing what you’re doing!” says Doomulus in a condescending way while looking directly at Unten. Unten rolls his eyes and steers his body forwards, eventually hitting a glowing bumper which sends him bouncing right back, hitting and taking Doomulus with him as the trio barely miss the metal ball and fall into a “bonus rail”, which Unten uses to hang on to. “I guess we’re safe for now but as soon as that thing gets here we’re all dead!” says Leah while looking at the ball, bouncing all over the place. “Yeah, what she said!” says Doomulus while holding on to Unten’s torso. Leah looks at Doomulus straight in the eye and sighs before looking at Unten and saying, “Is THIS the guy who destroyed your planet?”, Unten nods and Leah groans before finishing with, “If this jackass is smart enough to destroy an entire planet then maybe that planet deserved to be destroyed in the first place” Unten glares at Leah and slightly loosens his grip on her, making her worry for a bit and apologize before Unten tightens his grip on her again, he wasn’t planning on dropping her, she just wanted her to apologize. “So what do we do now?” asks Doomulus. “I guess we just wait it out until I can come up with a plan…” says Unten while scanning the area and looking for anything that could be of use. “Oh, of course it’s you who has to come up with the plans!” blurts out Doomulus, “You do know I am the genius who destroyed YOUR planet with my incredible Mega Drill?”, finishes Doomulus. “Okay then, what’s your plan Doomulus” says Unten while glaring at Doomulus. “Well you can’t ask that of me JUST NOW! You just...wait it out until I come up with a genius plan” says Doomulus before quickly looking away in shame. “Uggh, you both are idiots” says Leah while rolling her eyes. Suddenly they hear a loud “CLANK!” noise as the ball gets onto the bonus rail and starts slowly rolling towards the trio, Unten decides to release the rail and falls onto another stick. “A bit safer!” says Unten while staring at the ball rolling through the bonus rail. The trio is interrupted by a loud “DING DING DING!” as the ball goes into the hole which the bonus rail led to and an announcer shouts the words “TRIPLE BALL!” as 3 metal balls are dropped off by a crane and bounce all over the arena. “Or maybe not!” says Unten as one of the balls is hit by another, propelling it over to where Unten is and hitting the stick so hard it breaks, causing the trio to fall. As the trio falls, they land right next to the flippers with a loud “THUD!” sound, they don’t die surprisingly, but the pain is too much for them to stand up or even move, however as one of the balls lands right behind them and slowly moves towards them, Unten tries to crawl and drag Leah with him at the same time. “Nonononono! Leah, you have to move!” says Unten as he tries waking up the unconscious Leah. “Gruggrggghrgguguughh” is all that comes out of Leah’s mouth as she barely opens her eyes before closing them again. Doomulus starts shaking and tries to move but fails as a robotic female voice comes out of him. “Core Systems Critically Damaged -- BZZZTT -- Activating Self-Defense Protocol Number 1” says the female robotic voice. Suddenly Doomulus starts glowing blue before releasing enormous amounts of electricity around him, creating a sort of shield of electricity. “Leah! Please! I can’t crawl and drag you at the same time!” says Unten as the ball inches closer and closer. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fan Fiction